


Not So Grump

by davecreator19



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davecreator19/pseuds/davecreator19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arin and Dan discover a worm hole into a parallel universe ruled by video game characters, they will have to finish what they started years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Grump Session (Prologue)

Arin was sitting in the Grump couch waiting for Dan to get there. He was starting to get impatient, so he decided to text Dan.

"Dude, where are you?"  
From Arin

"Hold on, I'm almost there."  
From Dan

Arin put his phone back in his pocket, and waited.


	2. Gametopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse of the world ruled by video game characters.

In a parallel universe, a dark desolate wasteland that used to be Earth is ruled by video game characters. This world was called Gametopia. Kirby was walking through a grave yard, and saw a familiar grave stone. Jon Jafari.

"You were my hero, and I will avenge your death." Kirby said.

Suddenly, two Meta Knights came flying towards Kirby.

"The Emperor would like to see you." Meta Knight said.

They took Kirby to the front entrance of a huge castle. When he entered, he saw the one they called The Emperor. Sonic the Hedgehog.

"So, you miss him don't you? I can help you avenge his death." Sonic said.

"You can?" Kirby asked.

"Yes." Sonic said.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in our universe, Arin and Dan were just finishing another episode of Mario Maker.

"Next time on Game Grumps." Dan said.

"More falling to my death a hundred fucking times." Arin said.

Then they stopped recording and took a break.

"Oh god dude, that fucking game." Dan said.

"I know." Arin said.

They walked into the next room, and saw Barry, Kevin, Ross and Suzy.

"Nice work today guys." Kevin said.

"Now me and Dan can do the new Steam Train." Ross said.

"Yeah sure." Dan said.

They walked off.


	3. The Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grumps discover the portal to Gametopia.

Arin and Dan were sitting in the Grump couch, preparing for a walkthrough of Ocarina of Time. When they turned on the console, something strange happened. A portal formed in front of them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?" Dan screamed.

A voice called from the portal.

"Arin, Danny, we need your help. The survival of our universe depends on it. Come with me."

Arin and Dan looked at each other, and hurled themselves at the portal.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

They emerged through the other end of the portal, and saw Sonic standing before them.

"Oh shit." Arin said under his breath.

"Welcome to Gametopia, a universe inhabited by all video game characters. I am their leader, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Oh I know very well who you are, how do you know who we are?" Arin asked.

"A world of gamers is to important to go past a video game characters eye. We all know about you, Markiplier, PewDiePie, that Irish guy. But there's something about this world you don't know. When video games aren't finished, their characters die here." Sonic explained.

"What do you want us to do?" Dan asked.

"I want you to help me finish all these games, and save these people." Sonic said.

"What if we say no?" Arin asked.

"Then I will not return you home." Sonic said.

Arin and Dan thought about it.

"Okay, but we need the rest of our crew to help us." Dan said.

"Very well then." Sonic said.

He snapped his fingers, and soon Barry, Ross, Brian, Suzy and Kevin showed up.

"What the?" Barry said.

"What's going on?" Suzy asked.

"Guys, this is going to be really hard to believe, but hear me out." Arin said.

He began to explain everything to the others.


End file.
